


just to feel you

by remembermyfic



Series: 2019 Snail Mail Advent Calendars [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembermyfic/pseuds/remembermyfic
Summary: Maybe that’s why, after a day of laughing and playing with elementary students, Jordan sidles up to Taylor and murmurs, “When you fuck me later,” because he always does when he watches her with kids, “we should axe the condom.”He goes stock still and when he finally looks down at her, his eyes are molten blue. Jordan shivers, because she knows she’s in for it and cannot wait.
Relationships: Jordan Eberle/Taylor Hall
Series: 2019 Snail Mail Advent Calendars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	just to feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Advent 2019 Part 2. Pray that I have this right and all 6 of them have read this before posting. 
> 
> IF YOU KNOW ANYONE TURN THE HECK BACK NOW. You'll thank me later. 
> 
> *typos all mine.

They talk about it for a long time before they risk it, the pros and cons, the risks and the rewards - _the rewards_.

“Imagine how it’ll feel,” Taylor says as he thrusts into her. “I do, how wet and hot and tight you’ll feel without the condom, how it’ll feel when I come inside you, fuck it back inside when I pull out. Make sure it takes.”

It’s all Jordan can think about for weeks after, how hot it will be, the possession in his face as they wait to see if she’s pregnant. Sure, she’s on birth control, but there’s always the risk, always the possibility, and it’s something she’s thought about before. She wants kids with him someday. 

Maybe that’s why, after a day of laughing and playing with elementary students, Jordan sidles up to Taylor and murmurs, “When you fuck me later,” because he always does when he watches her with kids, “we should axe the condom.”

He goes stock still and when he finally looks down at her, his eyes are molten blue. Jordan shivers, because she knows she’s in for it and cannot wait.

He barely lets her kick off her shoes before he’s on her, herding her to the couch. Jordan pushes back and startles him, steps into him and up on her toes. “You’re not fucking me bare for the first time over the arm of our couch.”

Taylor grips her hips. “The kitchen counter.”

“Bed, Taylor.” Jordan rolls her eyes and shoves him again, back towards their bedroom.

He hauls her in to kiss her, tangles his hand in her hair for good measure. “Tuck a pillow under your hips, hm?”

Jordan makes a questioning sound into his mouth before he tips her head to the side to get to her neck.

“It helps get it deep Helps it stay inside.”

Helps get her pregnant.

She shivers with it as he spins her, flattens his hands over her stomach and starts dragging up her shirt. His hands are hot on her skin.

“Or maybe from behind,” he murmurs into her ear, nipping at the lobe. “Tip your ass up in the air for me.”

“Christ, Taylor,” she breathes. He does love her ass, loves fucking her with her shoulders pressed to the blankets.

“I want to see your face too much, I think,” he says, slips his hands further up until he can pull the shirt over her head. He drops it right there in the hallway, which will piss her off later, but it’s also a problem for the future. His hands are restless on her stomach and her hips, slipping beneath the waistband of her pants in a tease. He’s hard against her ass, full and thick. Jordan’s not immune to the thought of how he’ll feel filling her, bare.

She pulls herself away when they reach the bedroom and makes quick work of the rest of her clothes. She looks back over her shoulder as she climbs on the bed. “You just going to watch?”

Taylor responds by pulling his shirt over his head. It makes her mouth water. Hockey has always been good to Jordan but it’s a gift in the way Taylor’s shoulders, arms and thighs are thick with muscle. She loves when he uses that strength to leave her fucked out and boneless.

His sweats come off next as she settles against the pillows.

“Like what you see?”

She trembles when he wraps his big hand around her ankle, reaches for him as he trails his hand up her leg. “You left your boxers on.”

“Strategic,” he replies and tugs her down until she’s flat on her back. He palms her thigh, wraps it around his hip. It leaves her nestled against his cock and she gasps into his mouth. “Imagine if I were bare,” he says on a groan “This would be over before it started.”

Jordan barely hears him. She’s too wrapped up in the way he moves against her. It’s delicious friction and she’s already soaked “Taylor,” she groans. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” is his dumb response, hand sliding up to her breaks, plucking a nipple. Her back arches and her hands clench on his biceps. “After this.”

He ducks his head to kiss her collarbone, then down until he takes a nipple in his mouth. Jordan can’t help the way she pushes into it. He knows too many of her weak spots. He exploits them now, leaving her body singing with pleasure long before he so much as touches her clit.

“Fuck,” he says when his thumb finally slides into where she’s soaked. “Holy fuck, Jordan.”

She can only mewl as he presses gently on her clit, teases her with gentle pressure that’s nowhere near enough.

“How long have you been this wet?” he asks, breathless. It thumps thick in her blood, the way he’s awed by her. “You’ve been thinking of this, hey? Which one was hotter, Jor? Getting fucked bare, or carrying our baby?”

She gasps, tries to swallow air and find a way to breathe through the onslaught.

“Yeah, I don’t know either,” he admits. “I want you beside me on the ice for now, I think. But someday soon we’ll do this for real, without condoms or birth control.”

Jordan cries out, in part because he chooses that moment to slide a finger into her, then two when he realizes how open she is.

“For now, we’ll go with this. I’ll get you off like this first.”

As if she’d say no. As if she’s in a position to. His hand presses against her abdomen, keep her there. She tries to move, just to test it, and he clamps down harder.

“Shit, Taylor.”

He gives her no warning before ducking down and getting his mouth on her. The keening sound she makes is objectively embarrassing, but Jordan barely has space to breathe, let alone worry about what comes out of her mouth. Taylor knows her too well to give any respite. He knows when the press harder with his tongue, when to crooks his fingers, when to keep consistent pressure and graze his teeth over her clit to send her into her orgasm.

He’s pressing sticky kisses to her stomach when she opens her eyes, when she can do more than pant through the pleasure. Somewhere along the line he’s shucked his boxers and Jordan can’t stop her mouth from watering. He moans as she strokes her hand through his hair.

“Jordan.” He sounds wrecked and it thrills her to no end.

“Taylor,” she replies on a sigh and tugs gently at his hair. He comes easily, kisses her like a starving man. “Gonna fuck me?” she asks, right against his lips.

“Yeah,” he breathes in response, lining them up so he can slide his cock through where she’s soaked. It teases her in the process and Jordan has to reach down to slide him inside.

They both make a punched out noise when he gives her just the tip and she moves her hands to the bedsheets to keep her grounded. He feels inexplicably bigger like this, harder and hotter as he presses inside.

“Taylor. Fuck, Taylor, fuck.”

She has no idea how he manages to get his legs under him enough to grip her hips, looming above her as he almost pulls her into his lap. She can’t catch her breath and it certainly doesn’t help the way he pets her clit, like she needs the help to take him.

“Taylor,” she gasps. “Fucking fuck me, I-”

“I can’t. I’ll come. Jordan you gotta-”

Be patient, wait, like she can do either of those things with him bare inside her. She wants him to come. That’s the point, isn’t it? To feel his hot come slick up her insides, maybe even slide out of her; to have him fuck his come back inside her.

“Knew it would be amazing,” he says, leaning over her. It makes him slide out just a little and they both groan. He gets his mouth on her cheek, down her jaw. “Jordan.”

“Fuck me, Taylor, or I swear to god.”

He pulls out and slides back in and her back bows with the onslaught. He groans but does it again, fucks her with long, deep thrusts. The angle’s not quite right for her to come again, not like this anyway, so she turns her focus to Taylor, to clenching around him, stroking his chest, his shoulders, his abs.

“I’m not going to - Jordan. Fuck, I gotta-”

She yanks him down to kiss her as he shakes apart above her. It feels impossibly wet and she can’t help the way she clenches down on him. He hisses and she smooths her hand through his hair in apology, even as she says, “Pull out, Taylor come on.”

It still takes him a few harsh breaths before he manages it, before she can clench down on nothing to feel his come trickle out of her.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ebby.”

She groans at the reverence in his voice, when he pulls back to look at where he’s leaking out of her. He reaches out to run his fingers through it, moans at the sound it wrenches out of her. Jordan pants and keens as he slicks up his fingers, sliding them back inside her, curling them deliciously. Her back bowns, fingers clenched in the sheets, head pressed back into the pillows.

“One day we’ll do this for real,” he says to her. “Do this to make sure you end up pregnant, breed you, eh, Jordan?”

It sounds so fucking stupid - ‘breed her’, what the hell - but it gets her, the idea of him pinning her down, filling her up so ten months later they can have their own little one to tuck into bed and teach to skate.

“Taylor,” she groans and comes again, shaking and shivering through it.

He has her cuddled against him when she comes down this time, nuzzling her neck and pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder.

“Holy fucking shit,” she says on a laugh and rolls over to kiss him. He lets her, languid and a little come dumb. Right up until he reaches between her thighs again and feels how wet she is, where she’s leaking just a little.

“I’m not eighteen anymore, but Ebby.”

She can feel it, the way he twitches a little. Her breath is already speeding up. “Shit, shit, shit. Taylor, we can’t.”

Except he’s already running his fingers over her, gathering their combined fluids on his fingers and sliding them back inside. Everything in her clenches.

“Come on, Jordan,” he says breathlessly. “You can take a little more.”

She’s at war between her body and mind. She can’t, her body’s already trying to get away, but it’s trying to get closer too. It’s all mixed signals, in addition to her brain screaming about fucking his fingers, and his come, back into her. “I-”

“Ebby. _Jordan_.”

Her body gives and she presses her mouth to his shoulder as her hips hitch into his fingers. “Okay.”


End file.
